philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Morning Club
Good Morning Club is TV5's newest morning show. The show premiered on February 6, 2012 a 2-hour and a half program combined previous morning shows both Sapul sa Singko and Kumare Klub. This show is aired every Mondays to Fridays, 5:00 to 7:30 AM (PST). Good Morning Club is also simulcast on radio for only 30 minutes thru 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV in Mega Manila from 5:30 to 6:00 AM and 7:00 to 7:30 AM.Wake up with TV5's Good Morning Club retrieved via www.philstar.com 02-09-2012 Wake up with TV5’s ‘Good Morning Club’ retrieved via www.manilatimes.net 02-10-2012 TV5's 1st-quarter surge promises to bring more, more, more retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 02-15-2012 Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show is audience interaction and participation. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from Club O (formerly Dish) in the TV5 compound to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live Traffic points and Regional News. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila. These are similar to the opt-outs during BBC Breakfast and during GMTV. The only difference is that sometimes, Good Morning Club is interrupted abruptly. Another thing, because selected cities have their own local shows in the morning, the anchors of the 6:00 News bulletin do not turn over to the cities formally for their local show, unlike the BBC Breakfast. The following cities interrupt Good Morning Club to air their own local morning show starting from 6:15am to 7:00am: * Davao (Gising Umagang Mindanao) * Cebu (Maayong Buntag Kapatid) * Cagayan de Oro (Pambansang Espesyal) * Butuan (Maayong Umaga Caraga) * Zamboanga (Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao) * Iloilo (Sikat Na Kapatid! Iloilo) * General Santos City (Magandang Morning Socsksargen) * Baguio (Naimbag nga Morning Kapatid) * Bacolod (Gising Umaga Bacolod) * Batangas (Gising na Maagang Batangas) * Naga (Marhay na Aga Kapatid) Plot Good Morning Club premiered on February 6, 2012, as the result of the merger of Sapul sa Singko and Kumare Klub and the network's answer to ABS-CBN's Umagang Kay Ganda and GMA's Unang Hirit. Currently hosts included Martin Andanar, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Alex Santos, April Gustilo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Pat Fernandez, Amy Perez, Lucky Mercado, Shalala and Christine Bersola-Babao. Hosts 'Main hosts' * Paolo Bediones * Martin Andanar * Cheryl Cosim * Alex Santos * Chiqui Roa-Puno * Pat Fernandez * Shalala * Lucky Mercado * Amy Perez * Ferdinand "Makata Tawanan" Clemente * Tintin Babao * April Gustilo Performers * Sarah Geronimo 'Segment hosts' * Lourd De Veyra * Roda Magnaye * Chinkee Tan Segments *Morning Balita - News (5:15, 5:30, 6:00 and 7:00) Anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar, Tintin Babao, Alex Santos, Amy Perez and Chiqui Roa-Puno **Presinto 5 - Police Reports (Martin Andanar) **Pana-Panahon - Weather Forecast (Pat Fernandez) **Anyare? - Trending Topics (Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Tintin Babao) **Ansabe? (Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Tintin Babao) **Chiz-Mwah - Showbiz News (Shalala) *POP (Pasok o Patok) (Pat Fernandez and Lucky Mercado) *Baon Tips *Word Of The Lourd (Lourd de Veyra; appears once a week) *Breakfast Raid *Makata Adventures (Makata Tawanan) *OK Ka Lang? - Health Tips (Cheryl Cosim) *Love Hearts - Love advices *Pera Pera Lang (Chinkee Tan and Tintin Babao) *Chiqui Dance (Chiqui Roa-Puno) *ParenTin (Tintin Babao) *Luto Na Ba T'yang? - Recipe of the day (Amy Perez) *Palengke Watch - Market Price Watch (Roda Magnaye) *Kumare Tips (Amy Perez, Tintin Babao, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Chinkee Tan) *Tatay Kong Pogi (Martin Andanar) *What the Fact? - Trivia of the day (Paolo Bediones) See also *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV References External Links * Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series